


Странные птицы

by pino_cchio



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Странные птицы, — улыбается Барнс и кивает куда-то в небо. — Взлетают по ветру, а садятся — против. Как будто ни лететь, ни падать не хотят".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Странные птицы

**1928 год**

До своего одиннадцатилетия Джеймс Бьюкенен как-то и не подозревал, что его второе имя странное. В том смысле, что он, разумеется, знал: встречается оно не часто, и не всякая соседская ребятня его выговорить способна, но ни первое, ни второе не повод гоготать над чьим-то именем так, как гогочет над ним тощенький мальчик, едва ли ростом достающий ему до плеча.

— Ну и чего ты ржёшь? — хмурится Джеймс Бьюкенен и вздорно задирает подбородок.

Будь на месте этой глисты в скафандре кто покрупнее, Джим бы давно врезал. Метил бы в скулу и не заботился о сохранности собственных костяшек – о наглую рожу не грех и оцарапаться. Но на месте глисты в скафандре, к сожалению, глиста. С фингалом в половину лица и с уже разбитой губой. На коленках свежие ссадины, локти разбитые, а белоснежная рубашка порвана аж в двух местах. Жалкое зрелище – кулак не поднимается.

— Бьюк-Бьюкенен!.. — заикаясь, повторяет парень и вновь сгибается в приступе гомерического хохота. — Нет, серьёзно?

— «Бьюкенен», между прочим, означает «мощное орудие», — оскорблённо вякает Барнс и тут же стыдливо прикусывает язык: мальчишка ржёт пуще прежнего, а гордость собственным именем была, к слову, самой большой тайной. — Имей совесть, этот придурок тебя чуть головой в унитаз не макнул!

Парень тут же выпрямляется, улыбка с губ слетает, и лишь пляшущие в уголках глаз смешинки напоминают о едва угасшем веселье. Поправляет порванную рубашку, стирает кровь с разбитой губы, приосанивается и высокомерно оглядывает прилизанного новенького с головы до ног.

— Я бы справился с ним сам, — огрызается он.

— Ну конечно, — ухмыляется Джеймс Бьюкенен. — До или после… эй, постой! — побитый малец обходит его и, на ходу заправляя рубашку в брюки, идёт к выходу из туалета. — Да постой же ты!

Барнс догоняет того в коридоре и подстраивается под его шаг – ростом мелкий, но идёт наглец шустро.

— Тебя-то как зовут?

Смотрит на него искоса, с подозрением, пытаясь выглядеть не то грозным, не то на разговор не настроенным, но отекший глаз из-за опухшего века едва видно, выглядит горе-воитель скорее комично, и на сей раз прыскает Джим.

— Прости, — тут же извиняется он и смеётся уже в голос. — Прости, я не хотел… — драчун зло поджимает губы, отчего раздавшаяся губа сердито выпирает вперед, и Барнс снова хохочет.

Глиста резко останавливается посреди коридора, зло сжимает кулаки и вот-вот замахнётся для удара по гогочущей физиономии. Джиму хочется пошутить, что если тот планирует попасть в нос, то придётся ему подпрыгнуть, утирает выступившие на глазах слёзы и глубоко вздыхает. Примирительно поднимает ладони и широко улыбается:

— Так как тебя зовут?

Мелкий хмурится, глядит на своего спасителя с долей недоверия, утихающей злостью и какой-то робкой надеждой, запихивает руки в драные карманы, так и не разжав кулаки, и тихо-тихо бурчит:

— Стив Роджерс.

Откровенно говоря, Джим рассчитывал поржать, но имя у паренька самое обычное, каким было бы и «Джеймс Барнс», не втиснись между ними «Бьюкенен», так развеселившее побитого одноклассника.

— Баки, — улыбается он, забавно щурясь и беззастенчиво рассматривая потрёпанные школьные брюки Роджерса.

Стив хватается за протянутую руку, и только лишь когда тот тянет его вниз по лестнице, соображает, что на губах цветет по-дебильному довольная улыбка, а из груди рвётся радостный смех. У так вовремя появившегося парня и имя смешное, и характер совершенно невыносимый, но уж больно заразительный у того смех.

А про «мощное орудие» Роджерс почему-то запоминает. И в ту пору даже не представляет, насколько проклятое «Бьюкенен» ему подходит.

**1933 год**

— Нет, — поспешней, чем хотелось бы, отвечает Стив, стоит им только зайти за ограду Парка Развлечений.

— Ой, да брось! — Баки легко ударяет друга по плечу и, прикрыв глаза от солнца, задирает голову вверх. — Не так страшны русские горки, как их малюют!

— Не так страшен чёрт, а туда я не полезу, — Роджерс отходит в сторону от длиннющей очереди в кассу и опирается спиной о лавку со сладостями. — Иди один, я здесь подожду.

Джим очаровательно улыбается стоящей перед ним девушке, просит придержать ему очередь, совершенно нахальным образом подмигивает красавице и подходит к другу.

— А если я с этого поезда шлёпнусь? Вот сяду в вагончик один и вывалюсь? Что делать будешь?

— Что ты несёшь? — морщится Стив, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Всякое бывает, — беззаботно пожимает плечами Барнс. — Крепления ненадёжные, рельсы ржавые, друг у тебя самовлюблённый кретин…

— Идиот несчастный, — цедит Стив, отрывается от стены и встаёт в очередь.

Девушка недоумённо пялится на него сверху вниз, открывает хорошенький ротик, собираясь выдать отнюдь не красящую его тираду, и смущённо клацает зубами, стоит рядом со Стивом встать Барнсу. Тот улыбается так, что на бархатных щеках расцветает яркий румянец, прехорошенькая дамочка смущенно отворачивается, а Баки закидывает лучшему другу руку на плечо и на полном серьёзе интересуется:

— А если б и правда вывалился? Что б ты сделал?

Роджерс стряхивает тяжёлую руку Джима и зябко поводит плечами.

— Прыгал бы следом, — бурчит он, продвигаясь на ещё один шаг в очереди.

Джеймс смеётся, а потом вдруг как-то резко замолкает, качает головой и негромко вздыхает.

— Ну и кто из нас идиот?

Позже, захлёбываясь воздухом и криком, едва отделяя свой собственный испуганный вопль от восторженного вопля Баки, Стив клянётся, что эту авантюру он другу припомнит.

И тогда ещё не знает, что поклялся не на пустом месте.

**1944 год**

В Альпах холодно. Стив сам мороза не чувствует, но ребята кутаются уже и в то, что для одежды не предназначено. Дуган стряхивает с усов иней, Фэлсворт топчется на месте, пристукивая одной ногой по другой, Джонс и Дернир пытаются завернуться в спальные мешки, а Морита выкуривает уже седьмую сигарету.

Нет только Баки, и Роджерс не сразу его находит.

Тот сидит, свесив ноги с обрыва, и от пронизывающего до самых костей ветра спрятаться даже не пытается. Синий костюм резко контрастирует с алебастровой кожей, ни один волосок ветру не поддаётся, профиль резкий, дикий, серые глаза напряженно вглядываются вдаль, и сам он весь словно бы не отсюда. Будто не он только что вместе со всеми перешёл горы, не он третий день кряду едва ли спал и не его ладони упираются в колючий снег.

Стив садится рядом, но Бак даже не поворачивается. Запрокидывает голову и напряженно вглядывается в кружащие снежинки.

— В Бруклине такой зимы не бывает, — негромко замечает Стив.

— В Бруклине и снега три снежинки за весь сезон, — улыбается Барнс и кивает куда-то в небо. — Странные птицы.

Роджерс задирает голову, хмурится, отмахиваясь от падающих на лицо снежинок, и смотрит на двух кружащих меж скал птиц.

— Почему? — не понимает Стив.

— Взлетают по ветру, а садятся – против. Как будто ни лететь, ни падать не хотят.

— Парни! — зовёт их Фэлсворт, и капитан не успевает спросить, что тот имел в виду. — Всё готово!

Джим поднимается с холодного снега, перехватывает автомат поудобней и подходит к Морите и Джонсу, внимательно вслушивающимся во французскую речь диктора.

От их выступа к проложенным на скате ущелья рельсам тянется мощный трос метров сто в длину. Под тросом заснеженная бездна, и от того, как морщится Стив, у Барнса на душе ощутимо теплеет – широкоплечий капитан как никогда раньше похож на самого себя в том самом памятном Парке Развлечений.

— Помнишь, я затащил тебя кататься на русские горки? — спрашивает Джим, вытягивая шею и заглядывая в ущелье.

— Да, я чуть не помер, — нервно отзывается Стив.

— Ты решил мне так отомстить?

Баки не боится, это Роджерс знает. В голосе лучшего друга вновь те самые покровительственные и чуть снисходительные нотки. На Стиве словно отцовский пиджак на три размера больше, вместо звёздно-полосатой формы, а на Барнса он смотрит снизу вверх. Холодно капитану и так не было, но от этого на душе и теплее, и спокойней.

— С чего бы мне это делать?.. — коротко улыбается Стив, запрокидывает голову, выискивая тех самых странных птиц, и задаёт почему-то крайне важный сейчас вопрос. — Слушай, а если ни лететь, ни падать они не хотят… зачем тогда?

Барнс хмурится, дёргает уголком губ в намеке на улыбку и тоже смотрит в небо.

— Чтобы разбиться о скалы.

Роджерс не понимает, а птиц в небе уже нет.

— Стиви, — капитан оборачивается и вопросительно приподнимает брови, — если вдруг что… — Барнс зябко передергивает плечами и поднимает ворот куртки. — Ты только следом не прыгай.

Роджерс снова не понимает и вспоминает не сразу. Лишь когда тот тянет руку и летит в белоснежную пропасть, капитану не к месту приходит в голову, что те странные птицы в общем-то правы: летя по ветру, разбиться о скалы слишком просто.

**2014 год**

Ближе к сотне лет Джеймсу Бьюкенену кажется, что его имя странное. В том смысле, что ни смеха, ни трудностей в произношении оно у настойчивого Роджерса не вызывает, но именно за это до оскомины правильного щенка Фьюри хочется как следует треснуть.

— Бьюкенен? — скривившись, произносит он. — Да ну?

Капитан Америка на полном серьёзе кивает и ни черта не врубается, какого лешего Зимний Солдат хрипло, надрывно смеётся и в итоге всё же замахивается для удара. Целится в скулу настоящей рукой, царапает костяшки пальцев, смотрит, как затягиваются кровоточащие ссадины и с каким-то извращённым удовольствием бьёт Роджерса снова.

Будь на месте этого бугая упрямого глиста в скафандре, Зимний Солдат, разумеется, бить бы не стал. Но на месте бугая, к счастью, именно бугай, потому когда у капитана сдают нервы, и на отнюдь не шуточные удары он начинает отвечать, азарт у Джеймс растёт пропорционально облегчению – с каждым ударом он словно отпускает кого-то внутри себя.

В глазах у Роджерса отчаянная злость напополам с надеждой, фингал под глазом проходит раньше, чем расплывается, а свежий порез на локте затягивается быстрее, чем успевает запачкать белоснежную рубашку.

Жалкое зрелище – Барнс ударяет вновь.

 

  
* * *

 

Когда Фьюри предоставляет более чем реальный шанс отомстить Гидре, Зимний Солдат рад. Во всяком случае, он расценивает незнакомую доселе эмоцию как радость и радуется больше прежнего – его искреннее желание голыми руками сломать Рамлоу шею почему-то не радует Роджерса.

И от этого радостно вдвойне.

О чём он и сообщает Роджерсу, а тот тут же с размаха заезжает ему в висок.

Не вовремя, нужно заметить. Крыша скоростного поезда, на котором бывший наёмник Гидры драпал в другую страну для драки совсем не подходит – ноги соскальзывают, и Зимний Солдат летит с поезда в пропасть.

Бионика со скрежетом врезается в корпус поезда, и Барнс едва успевает поймать сиганувшего следом капитана. Совершенно машинально, разумеется. Забрасывает на крышу сначала обезумевшего придурка, а затем и сам забирается обратно.

Смотрит на капитана как на полоумного и едва не крутит пальцем у виска.

— Ты на хера прыгал?

— Решил на сей раз тебя не слушать, — огрызается Роджерс, и Барнс скорее читает по губам, нежели слышит ответ – ветер свистит в ушах, а капитан не особенно старался его переорать.

Стив упрямо отворачивается от ничего не понимающего Барнса и открывает люк. Зимний Солдат спрыгивает вслед за ним в вагон, косится на, кажется, смущенного капитана и хмыкает.

— И кто бы ловил тебя?

Роджерс оборачивается, жмёт плечами и открывает дверь между вагонами.

— Ты, — ещё тише прежнего откликается он.

Джеймсу хочется возразить, что физически невозможно поймать друг друга, одновременно спрыгнув с поезда, но чувствует во всем этом какой-то подвох.

Потому обиженно молчит и стреляет в нацелившегося в Стива охранника.

Тоже машинально, разумеется.

 

  
* * *

 

Очередной кошмар, коих с крушения проекта «Озарение» было великое множество, ловит Зимнего Солдата в крайне неудачном месте – на диване в квартире у крылатого друга Роджерса, имя которого никак не хотело откладываться в памяти. Без криокамеры в сон тянуло страшным образом и непривычно часто – раз в двое суток. Подобное для идеального солдата совершенным образом неприемлемо, но, как оказалось, необходимо.

И по несчастливому стечению обстоятельств рядом оказался не кто-то, а Роджерс.

Когда тот нерешительно касается бионического плеча, рефлекс срабатывает раньше, чем Барнс успевает проснуться. Металлические пальцы смыкаются на горле, сдавливают часто бьющуюся жилку и едва кровожадно не выдергивают трахею.

Сердце панически сжимается, мозг истошно вопит, не в силах расцепить механические пальцы, и Джеймс искренне благодарен Стиву за пришедшийся к месту удар под дых.

Зимний Солдат не извиняется. Сдирает с вешалки куртку вместе с крючком и хлопает дверью чужой квартиры.

А позже, ночью, в придорожном мотеле врезается пальцами в испещренную рубцами кожу и методично отдирает плоть от металла. По рукам течёт горячая кровь, а миллионы бионических нервных окончаний взрываются болезненными фейерверками. Джим вспоминает, как Зола обещал, что бионика будет чувствовать его лучше, чем он сам, вгрызается ногтями, словно острыми клыками, ещё глубже и чувствует, как медленно отпускает стискивающий сердце страх.

 

  
* * *

 

Иногда особенно наглые птицы принимают бионику за парапет, и пока пернатые не почтили холодный металл тёплой органической благодатью, Баки дёргает металлической рукой и едва заметно улыбается.

— Роджерс, бегемотам твоя грация и не снилась.

Стив вздыхает и выходит вслед за Зимним Солдатом на балкон – изящество никогда не было его сильной стороной. Опирается о парапет, смотрит на кружащих вдалеке птиц и косится на лучшего друга.

— Странные птицы.

Барнс вопросительно приподнимает брови:

— Почему?

— Взлетают по ветру, а садятся – против. Как будто ни лететь, ни падать не хотят.

Стив ожидает чего угодно, только не искреннего, задорного смеха не Солдата, а Баки Барнса. Тот смеётся долго, заливисто, и будь ситуация иной, капитан бы давно потребовал объяснений как минимум, заткнуться – как обязательное к выполнению условие.

— Идиот ты, Стиви, — выдыхает Джим сквозь смех. — Эти птицы – самые обычные. Взлетают против ветра, ему доверяя и не думая о бетонных стенах, и садятся по ветру, не боясь разбиться об асфальт.

Качает головой и смотрит вновь обретенному другу в глаза.

— Это мы с тобой как умалишённые крыльями машем, думая, что нам лучше знать, когда о скалы биться.

Роджерс хлопает ресницами, как тогда, давно-давно, в школьном туалете, и неуверенно улыбается. Глядит на него с долей недоверия, утихающей злостью и какой-то робкой надеждой, вытаскивает руки из карманов и разжимает кулаки.

— И когда же пора?

Баки улыбается, словно нашкодивший мальчишка, толкает друга в плечо и смотрит куда-то дальше горизонта.

— Помнишь тех птиц? Вот когда ни летать, ни падать не захочется.

У Джеймса Бьюкенена ничуть не странное имя. Джеймс Бьюкенен обожает поезда. Джеймс Бьюкенен обязательно побывает на «Старк-Экспо 2083». Ведь неплохая же привычка — каждые семьдесят лет уходить в будущее.

У Стива Роджерса имя самое обыкновенное. Стив Роджерс ненавидит поезда. А на Старк-Экспо запоминает только высоту шоколадного водопада и первые три коктейля, налитые ему Тони. Тот задался целью Капитана Америку напоить, а для Старка, как известно, нет ничего невозможного.

На стыке между металлом и кожей новые шрамы – от врезавшихся когда-то в плоть пальцев. У бионики и чувство, и память лучше. Но впервые за семьдесят прожитых с падения лет рука кажется не камнем на шее, а мощным крылом – как у тех самых странных птиц. Что бьются о скалы лишь тогда, когда устанут летать.


End file.
